Communication systems, such as mobile networks, try to utilize simple and efficient means for propagation of information to various devices. However, certain devices may not have the visibility of other devices, such as visibility of the actual mobility procedures and/or UE mobility states. Conflicts can arise which result in termination of communication sessions.